All Shades of Blue
by SkyeWhite
Summary: Did you ever notice Natsu and Lucy's subtle matching outfits? Based off of Mashima's latest Nalu twitter art. It focuses on their matching clothes. Cover art belongs to Hiro Mashima. Nalu.


** Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail of any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

"Did they always have matching outfits?" Gray asked Mira as he settled himself on the barstool, a knowing smile on his face. It wasn't every day that he could enjoy the company of his friends without having to fight Natsu. Thankfully, the flamebrain was hanging out with Lucy. It looked like they were playing cards.

Mirajane carefully traced Gray's line of sight, smiling as she landed on the target. Natsu and Lucy, of course. "I thought I was the only one who noticed," Mira admitted, giggling as she slid Gray a tall glass of iced tea.

"Matching outfits?" Wendy perked up from beside them, suddenly turning around, eyes widening the tiniest bit as she found who they were talking about. "How did I not notice that before?" Wendy thought aloud, tilting her head in wonder.

"I only just noticed it too," Gray admitted, bringing the glass to his lips. "How long have you noticed, Mira?"

"For quite a while." The barmaid winked at both of them as she continued to prepare drinks. Mira had always been observant to a fault. To anyone who paid attention, Natsu and Lucy had a powerful chemistry between them. Something that surpassed platonic and familial love. Something they couldn't quite label. "Can you tell me exactly which parts of their outfits match, Wendy?" Mira encouraged the wind dragon slayer with a smile.

Wendy heightened her visual acuity and carefully observed her teammates. "They have the same colored sash," Wendy said as she craned her neck to the side a little more. "And Lucy-san is wearing Natsu-san's right sleeve!" Her eyes widened at the sudden realization. How could she have not noticed before?

Gray chuckled, remembering how he reacted just about the same way Wendy did when he realized. Juvia just smiled at him saying he could be quite dense at times.

"Very good, Wendy!" Mira clapped her hands, smiling brightly, glad that she now had more people to talk to about a certain pink boy and blonde girl. Erza, Cana and Levy had noticed ages ago but it had been during the Battle of Hargeon—not the best time to talk about matching outfits.

"They liiiiike each other." Happy suddenly said out of nowhere, giggling as he landed on the bar, Carla not far behind.

"If only one of them would realize that," Gray leaned back on the bar to continue with quietly observing Natsu and Lucy's card game from afar. Lucy seemed to be losing, surprisingly.

"You're one to talk, Gray." Mira teased, trying not to laugh.

"Do you know how they ended up in matching clothes, Happy?" Carla asked, plopping herself in Wendy's lap. The latter happily hugging her.

Happy told them.

_It was a normal day—as normal as it could get for anyone in Fairy Tail. Natsu and Happy were hanging out in Lucy's apartment when it occurred to Natsu that his sleeve hid the Fairy Tail emblem on his right arm. He was just about to tear it off when Lucy suggested she cut it off with a scissor to keep the cloth from tearing at the seams._

_Natsu agreed and gave Lucy his outfit. While Lucy was fixing the seams, Natsu saw the cut off sleeve and had an idea. He quickly picked it up and asked Happy to fly him to Fairy Hills so he can see Erza. Thinking nothing of it, Lucy let them as she continued with her chores, happy to have the peace and quiet even if it was just for a few hours._

_Erza was surprised by Natsu's request when he got there. He had Erza help him outfit the sleeve for Lucy's left arm. When they finished, Natsu thanked Erza before flying back to Lucy's apartment. Lucy had just finished putting on her latest outfit when they arrived. Natsu entered through the window, as per usual, while Happy went straight for the fish in the freezer. _

_"Where'd you go?" Lucy asked, tugging on her ponytail one last time before facing Natsu._

_"Erza's." He flashed her a smile. "Stretch out your left arm," he instructed her, his usual bright grin still on his face, his arms behind his back._

_"Why?" Lucy raised a brow at him, slightly suspicious but not worried. She just didn't want to be the victim of another prank. _

_"Just do it, Lushii!" Happy egged her on, hovering beside them, hugging a fish._

_Natsu just smiled at Lucy, as if silently saying please. The celestial spirit mage wasn't able to resist for much longer._

_"Fine," she stretched out her left arm. "But if this is another one of your pranks then I'm banning you from my apartment!" Lucy hurriedly threatened._

_"Yeah, right," Natsu chuckled as he carefully slid the sleeve onto Lucy's arm. Perfect fit! He smiled at his handiwork._

_"Is this-" Lucy's mouth parted a bit as she stared at her left arm._

_"My right sleeve," Natsu finished for her. "I thought it would look good on you," he reasoned still smiling brightly at her. "You like all shades of blue, right?"_

_"You had Erza make this for me?" She asked him, still staring at the sleeve. _

_"He made it for you. Erza only thought him how." Happy chimed in, smiling mischievously at his slightly embarrassed partner. "He even hurt his fingers a few times." The exceed laughed._

_"Hey! You promised not to tell anyone that!" Natsu grumbled, going after Happy, running around the apartment to get back at his treacherous partner._

_Lucy was still a little dumbfounded as she flexed her arm. She looked in the mirror and Natsu was right. It did suit her. A lot. But why? Sure they'd always had matching clothes, but only because of happenstance. They never did it on purpose._

_"Natsu, why did you make this for me?" Lucy finally asked, her curiosity getting the best of her._

_"Because he-" Happy tried to finish his sentence but Natsu got to him first and shoved a fish into his mouth, trying to punish him._

_Natsu turned around to face Lucy, happy that she didn't take it off. "Because you're my partner, duh," he reasoned, laughing at Lucy's weird question. She really could be a weirdo sometimes. "You like it?"_

_His partner, of course. "I love it," Lucy kissed his cheek and smiled brightly at him. "Thank you."_

_And since then, they had matching outfits. To anyone who looked, anyway._

Happy sipped from the milkshake Mira made for him as he finished his story.

Gray was laughing, saying he couldn't believe how dense Natsu really was.

Wendy smiled fondly, happy with the newfound knowledge. She always did think they would make a great couple.

Mira and Carla sighed, knowing it might still take a while for their ship to sail.

Happy kept drinking his milkshake.

* * *

**A/N: I haven't written in months but I just had to get this out of my system. I couldnt' find a fic about Nalu's matching clothes so I decided to write one myself. It's a little bumpy because I haven't written in a while. I didn't proofread it so apologies for any errors. Thank you for reading! God speed!**


End file.
